The Royal Sisters
by chocolate3271
Summary: A series of one shots exploring the adventures and the relationship of Primrose and Idun. These stories will follow them from childhood through their adventures of being queen's of different countries.


**Hello everyone. This is the first one shot in hopefully many one shots. This stories will explore the relationship and adventures of Idun and Primrose. They will follow them through their childhood to their adventures as queens.**

 **Let's get this party started.**

Story One: Idun's Eyes.

Primrose had always loved her sister's eyes. They were a sky blue and they always sparkled like the sea at sunset. In them contained enough love for everyone in the world and still have some left over. However none of those things were what Primrose loved the most about them. The thing she loved the most about them was how they saw the world.

To Idun the world was a beautiful place even in the darkest of places. Where many saw pain and suffering, Idun could see love and hope. In places where night never seemed to end, Idun saw the sun coming up. In places where no music played, Idun could find a song. In the worst people Idun could see good in them. Idun's eyes could see all of this and Idun was only six years old. What no one knew is that this was about to change.

The kingdom of Corona was suffering from an out break of scarlet fever. The whole kingdom suffered if they were sick or not. With the farmers sick food production was at an all time low, with no food people were not getting any better and the outbreak got worse. It was a dark time for Corona not even little Idun could see light.

The disease had reached the castle. A few maids had gotten it and passed it to the youngest princess. Idun was affected heavily by the disease. She spent all day in bed coughing heavily and suffering tremendously. Every breath she took hurt. Sometimes it was so bad Idun would spend the whole day crying from the pain. The physician would give her medicine but it would hardly ever work. The King and Queen wanted to help their baby but there was nothing they could do.

Primrose would sit at the door to her sister's room and listen to her sister cry and cough from her sickness and every time Idun did either of those things Primrose's heart would break a little more. Her parent's wouldn't let her see her sister in fear she would get sick too. Primrose didn't care if she got sick but she knew her parents' hearts wouldn't be able to take it. Sighing Primrose rested her head against the wood door and closed her eyes and prayed.

Nearby her parent's were having a conversation with the physician who had finished an appointment with Idun. The news was not good.

"I'm afraid that she hasn't gotten even better. I'm very sorry to tell but I'm afraid she's gotten worse." the physician tells them gently.

The queen who went by Elizabeth burst into tears, her husband Gilligan pulls her into his arms. She sobs into his chest. He tries to comfort her. After a few minutes she goes to see Idun who for once had no pain. Elizabeth sits by her daughter and takes her hand.

"Mummy, is that you?" asks Idun looking directly at her mother.

"Yes, darling. I'm here."

Elizabeth looks into Idun's eye and see's a fog was beginning to cover up her eyes.

"Oh no."

Elizabeth goes to back to get the physician and Gilligan. The physician checks Idun's eyes and knew exactly was wrong.

"The disease has spread to her eyes. It is more than likely that she will lose her vision completely."

Elizabeth's gasps while Gilligan shuts his eyes ans takes a deep breath. Idun looks toward where her mother's gasp came from. Although she was only six she understood the seriousness of the situation and she began to cry. She wouldn't be able to see anything ever again. She was scared she would forget what her parents looked like, what her sister looks like.

"No matter what happens we'll stand beside you." Idun hears her father say.

All she could do was nod.

Six months later the outbreak was under control and the kingdom began to return to normal. Idun could not see anything, the disease had taken her sight completely but Idun learned to adapt. Idun was still adjusting to her sightless life. Idun always finding the positive side of things saw this as a new adventure. She continued to play with her sister and enjoy her childhood. Some games she could play easily like dolls, she couldn't see where the dolls were she could follow the sound of Primrose's voice, a skill taught to her by her father. Games like tag were dangerous and challenge for someone who couldn't see. Her mother had told her multiple times she could not play tag, but Idun liked to try anyway. After several falls and bumping into wall with countless bloody noses Idun and her mother came to an agreement. She could play tag if she played out on the big lawn away from any obstacles that she could run into.

Anyone who knew Idun knew she was adventurous and liked to act before she thought. Her parents were thankful Primrose was usually there to stop Idun from doing dangerous things. One day however Primrose couldn't talk Idun out of climbing a tree.

The tree was a tall tree on the edge of the garden. It's branches were large and stretched up fifty feet high. Idun didn't know how tall the tree was but she could feel the nooks and crannies on the branches which served as Idun's way up. She created a plan to climb that tree and she was determined to make sure it worked. Every morning she went on what looked like a simple walk in the garden but really she was getting the precise location of the tree. The tree was located 75 steps from the castle door. She would put her hands on the trunk and feel the knot holes where she would locate each one. She wanted to climb these tree so bad but she knew her biggest obstacle.

Primrose.

Ever since Idun lost her eyesight Primrose was even more protective of her. Idun knew she would never let her climb the tree. Since Primrose was a princess she had no duties or meetings to keep her busy like their parents. Idun waited for weeks for Primrose to have a busy day. Finally her day came. Primrose was going to town with their mother to see the new museum.

Primrose and her mother left that morning shortly after breakfast. Idun waited until she could no longer hear their horses feet. Idun wasted no time going to the courtyard. At the door she takes a deep breath and starts counting her steps.

"1...2...3...4."

She walks and counts her steps as she glides through the courtyard. She could feel the excitement building inside her with every step. She couldn't wait to feel the branches under fingers or the trunk under her feet. She couldn't wait to feel the cool air at the top of the tree. On step 63 a thought enters her mind. Maybe she shouldn't do this. Maybe Primrose was right. Step 71. She decides to do it any way.

"73...74...75. Made it!" Idun says to herself.

Her six year old hands grab onto the first notch, she puts her foot in the first crannie and she begins to climb up when she runs into a problem. She didn't know where the next hole was. She feels around the mossy the trunk for the hole and begins to panic. She tries to go down but she didn't remember where the hand holes where. She knew at that moment Primrose was right and she was wrong. She was very wrong. Taking a deep breath she did something she really didn't want to do.

She called for help.

"PAPA!"

King Finnegan heard his daughter cries for him. He ran around looking for his baby who he heard he calls from the courtyard. He pushes open the door and sees Idun halfway up a tree. He races up the to the base of the tree.

"Idun."

"Papa. I'm stuck."

"How did you get up their in the first place?"

"I climbed. I spend a lot of time by these tree but I never climbed it before. Primrose told me no but I didn't listen. I'm sorry Papa."

"We'll talk about this later. Now let go of tree and I'll catch you."

Idun nods and lets go of the branches. She feels herself falling. She feels her father's arms around stopping the fall. Shaking she clung to him.

With a smile she says.

"That was like a crazy trust exercise."

 **This is the first of hopefully many one shots.**


End file.
